


Angel.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, batboys - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: A wild Nightwing falls down your fire escape.





	Angel.

You hear several loud thuds on the fire escape that pull you out of your concentration in the kitchen, lowering the fire on the stove you run into the living room and, even when there’s a small voice in your head telling you it is a bad idea, you move towards the window and open it, gasping in surprise when you see what, or rather who, has fallen down your fire escape. You have definitely heard of the guy, Nightwing. He’s unconscious, that much you can tell and you know you can’t leave him out there to be found, so you poke half your body out of the window and place your hands under his arms, tugging him inside your apartment. You groan due to the effort as you pull him towards your sofa, laying him on it and running to close your window and blinds, then walk to the kitchen and turn off your stove.

You ponder how bad of an idea this actually is. He’s a costumed superhero, he was probably out fighting some big bad guy when he fell down the fire escape and you dragged him into your apartment, so there has to be someone looking for him, not to mention he’s known for associating with other costumes, so after a while they’ll start looking for him, too. He groans and you turn to him again as he sits up.  
“I don’t think that is a good idea right now” You say trying to keep your voice from revealing just how actually nervous you are “You fell down a fire escape, probably have a concussion” You walk to him and softly push him back down “You probably should go to a hospital”  
Nightwing laughs and shakes his head, groaning again “Are you an angel?” He asks and you look at him in confusion.  
“What?” You ask feeling the heat spread through your face.  
“Are you an angel?” Nightwing repeats and looks down at his thighs, making you follow the direction of his eyes, he has a cut on his thigh, deep enough to make it real hard to stand or walk “Right now you look like an angel”  
You snort and cover you mouth with your hand “You need a hospital. You really do”  
“Speaking of bad ideas” He says and lets the phrase floating in the air “Hospitals and costumes don’t mix well”  
“But you… You’re hurt. That cut on your thigh… And your head you probably have several broken ribs, too” You say taking your phone, you can’t really process how fast he can move in his state, because soon enough you’re with your hands behind your back and your back to his chest, his warm, bated breath fanning over your skin.  
“Please, no hospitals” He says in a tone that lets you know is not a discussion, let alone a negotiation.  
“Ok, no hospitals… Just… Just… Let me call a friend, then. She’s a nurse” You say softly as you relax “At least let her check you out, ok?”  
“Ok” He says letting you go.

You dial your friend’s number, waiting for her to pick up as you bite your lip “Hey! I… I have a problem. Need your help?” You say into the phone and hear your friend laugh.  
“What? Nightwing stumbled down your firescape or something?” She asks still laughing and you laugh, too, nervously.  
“First option… I need you to come here and check him out” You explain and look at him, the hair falls over his forehead and eyes and you lose track of your thoughts for a couple of seconds.  
“I’ll check him out alright” She says and laughs.  
“I’m being serious… He doesn’t want to go to a hospital” You explain.  
“I’m on my way” She hangs up and you sigh.  
“Well… She’s on her way. Will you disappear if I go start my food again?”  
Nightwing shakes his head “I can’t right now” He says and you can see the small smirk on his lips and you smile back at him.  
“I’d offer but you don’t seem to be in a good enough shape to eat” You say looking at him and wondering how the fuck does he move with that suit. Is tight, so much so that you think there’s not a muscle you can’t see being framed by it.  
He clears his throat and chuckles as your face heats up, you shake your head and walk back into the kitchen, moving to get the food going again while your friend arrives. 

The knock on the door makes you jump and you run to it, opening the door you sigh relieved at seeing your friend on the other side of it, taking a step to the side so she can come in. She rushes in and looks at you, then at Nightwing who is sprawled on your sofa “Wow… He really is goodlooking”  
You scoff and shake your head “You’re supposed to be checking his wounds”  
“And I will do it. Just let me appreciate him first” She says with a smirk as she starts to walk towards the sofa, places her bag on the loveseat and opens it, taking a pair of gloves and putting them on “Ok, pretty boy… Let’s see what’s up”  
Nightwing nods and sits up, letting your friend start by touching his scalp,her nimble fingers move around and she hums “You’re lucky… You didn’t break your skull” She moves her hands down to his side and feels around his ribs “Nope… Nothing’s broken, but by those sounds you’re making I bet you have some really nasty bruises there” After she checks on the cut on his thigh and hums “You need stitches on this… You mind?”  
Nightwing shakes his head, getting up and pushing his pants down his thighs, and lets her work. His eyes fixed on you.

You step away and finish cooking while your friend stitches his thigh, when you come back with two plates you look at her “So?”  
“Nightwing here needs to lay low for a couple of days before he can go get thrown down fire escapes again” She jokes “I told him to stay here… You’re good at keeping secrets”  
“I don’t even need to see your face… just make sure Batman keeps an eye out for me” You say teasingly.  
“Why have the old man when you can have me, huh?” He says in a confident tone.  
You shake your head and shrug “Experience I guess” You say looking at him as you hand your friend her food and then one for him.  
Nightwing smiles at you and you go get your food in the kitchen. Then go back out, after a while your friend leaves and is back to the two of you “You should move to my bed” You tell him “You’re in no shape to sleep on the couch”  
Nightwing shakes his head “I’m ok… Believe me, I’ve had worse than this”  
“I don’t doubt it, but still”  
“Is ok” He repeats and sits slightly up “I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can. Besides… What kind of gentleman would I be if I kicked a nice girl like you out of her bed” Nightwing leaves the phrase hanging in the air.  
“A smart one?”   
“It would be smart if I got you to invite me into it…” He says clearly in a flirtatious tone.  
You look at him and lift and eyebrow, earning a wink in return and realizing you just got yourself into a whole lot of trouble.

A couple of days go by and the two of you fall into a routine of sorts, you check on his wounds before you go to work, make breakfast and leave, then go home after you’re done and make dinner, the spaces between filled with flirty remarks from him and his new nickname for you “Angel”  
On the third day you come back and your heart almost leaps out of your face when you find none other than Robin standing on your living room, your bag and keys fall from your hands as you stare at the kid “You wouldn’t, Richard” He says as he turns to look at you “Is this her?” He asks looking at you.  
“Where you… You’re Robin, right?” You say dumbfounded.  
“She’s almost as brilliant as you” Robin says and you open your mouth at the snarky remark.  
“Robin…” Nightwing says.  
“Nightwing” He replays and you can tell he’s rolling his eyes “You just… Attract them”  
“What… How did you…?”   
“I put a tracker on his suit and since he wasn’t answering my calls or texts I used it” Robin answers you “Assuming that is what you wanted to know. And it probably is”  
You look towards your window when it opens and fucking Red Hood sneaks in, you had seen him in the news… But somehow he seemed bigger in person “So here’s where you’ve been holling up?” He asks in a seemingly amused tone, he turns to you, gives you a once over and says “Makes sense” You look at him with an outraged expression and Red Hood laughs “She’s cute”  
“Could you stop talking about me as if I wasn’t here?” You say.  
“And she can form complete sentences” Robin adds “She’s also been keeping you alive”  
“Yes, she has” You interject and roll your eyes.  
“Careful” Says Red Hood and you roll your eyes.  
“I’m more scared of the 10 year old than I am of you” You say and both Nightwing and Red Hood start laughing loudly at your comment.  
“I’m thirteen” Robin says in a petulant tone.  
“Scarier, then” You smile at him “Seriously… You’re scarier” You add nodding.  
“I like this one, Nightwing. You should keep her” Robin admits walking towards the window and opening it “I trust he will be in good hands or we’ll meet again?”  
You nod, look at Nightwing and then back at Robin “I’ll do my best” He disappears through the window followed by Red Hood, the nonstop bickering making you giggle.

“Interesting friends you have” You hand Nightwing a plate with four pieces of pizza and sit beside him.  
“Brothers… We’re… Yeah… Is hard to explain? But brothers”   
Smiling you add “Families tend to be like that… A pain in the ass” You both laugh and start eating in silence, stealing glances at each other. After you’re done he says “I’ll do the dishes, Angel”  
“I’m supposed to be taking care of you” You protest getting up after him and following into the kitchen.  
“And you’re doing a great job…” He puts the plates in the sink and starts washing them, his eyes fixed on you.  
“What?” You ask slightly confused and tilting your head.  
“They’re right, you know? You’re my kind of girl”  
“Are you flirting with me?” You raise an eyebrow and he laughs.  
“I’ve been flirting with you since you dragged me inside… But you tend to pull away when I do” He admits and takes a step towards you, drying his hands.  
You stay still and look at his face “I… I just… Just seem like the flirty kind of guy”   
He takes another step towards you “I am… But I’m putting in the extra effort”

Nightwing caresses your hair and takes another step towards you, caging you between the counter and his body “You really did look like an angel when you dragged me inside the other day” He leans in slightly, and this is closest you two have ever been, then he stops and looks at you, giving you the chance to pull back or lean in. Making it your choice. You lean in and kiss his lips, slowly, Nightwing moves closer to you and kisses you back, placing one of his hands on your waist and the other on top of the counter, his fingers playing with the hem of your shirt, tugging up until he is able to touch your skin, goosebumps breaking all over your body. 

Your arms wrap around his neck and Nightwing pulls you closer to himself, his hands moving down from your waist to the curve of your ass, starting to pull your skirt up, you bite his lower lip and gasp when he squeezes your ass. Nightwing chuckles and does it again, then pulls away and takes his mask off “My name is Richard or Dick” He says and kisses your lips again, then whispers in your ear “Just so you know what name to moan”  
“You’re that good, huh?” You tease him and Dick squeezes your ass again.  
“So far no one has complained” A smirk comes to his lips and he tugs your skirt over your hips with a firm pull, then hoists you up onto the kitchen counter and looks at you.  
“To your face” You say with a smirk and Dick parts your legs, stepping between them and moving one hand up the inside of your thigh, stopping just before he gets to the elastic of your underwear  
“You sure about this?”   
You laugh “I’m not the one with several bruised ribs and a concussion… So yeah… I already let you squeeze my ass”  
“And this” Richard tugs on the elastic, pulling it to the side and then drags a finger between your lips, you gasp and nod.  
“And that” You lean in and kiss him again as he starts to flick your clit rhythmically, your back arches as your nipples harden, Dick pulls back and looks down at your chest, then brings his free hand up and circles one of your niples at the same time he flicks your clit “Oh… God… You’re such a tease” You pull away and take your shirt off, your nipples hard and visible through the soft cups of your bra, then take it off, earning a chuckle and he leans down, taking one in his mouth and sucking hard, causing you to moan his name loudly.

Dick pushes two fingers inside your pussy and your palms slam against the counter when he curls them just in the right way, brushing them repeatedly against your front wall and sucking interchangeably on your nipples. You feel the orgasm creeping up on your body, your toes curl and your mouth hangs open as it hits your full force.  
“Fuck” You groan as Dick looks at you, licking his lips “Ok… so far no complains” You say breathlessly and he chuckles, then kisses your lips and grabs your hips, pulling you closer to edge as you push the pants of his suit down his ass just enough to free his cock, you look at it and lick your lips, but Dick shakes his head.  
“Later” He says and wraps one hand around his cock, bumps the tip against your clit, making you jump slightly. He starts to push inside you carefully, and you kiss his lips again when he bottoms out and ruts against you, Richard starts to move his hips, slowly at first, setting a leisure pace at the same time you two still kiss, he bites your lower lip when you clamp your walls around him, making him growl lowly into the kiss.

You wrap one of your legs around his hips and Dick bends down to take one of your nipples in his mouth, his teeth scraping against the hard, sensitive peak, you tug on his hair, and squeal when he circles your clit, the flick it. The sensation making your toes curl and your hand on his hair tighten, causing his thrusts to gain speed.  
“Any” Thrust “Complains” Thrust “Now?” Thrust.  
You shake your head, let out a breathless giggle and kiss his lips again, burying your hands in his hair as Dick moves one hand to your neck, cupping the side of it and caressing your jaw as he keeps circling your clit “F-Fuck… I…” You stutter as the sensations build up inside your body, you bite his lower lip as you cum one more time, sucking on it and moving closer into Richard’s body, his thrusts start to come out erratic, faster and harder than before, he keeps circling your clit, your walls spasming around his length as you arch your back. Dick buries his face on your neck, sucking a mark on it as he pulls away and cums, his load landing on the inside of your thighs and your mound, he circles your clit until you’re cumming again, crying out his name once more.

Dick nuzzles your neck and kisses your jaw, then looks at you “So?” He asks pulling away and looking at your dazed expression.  
“No complains. Not even one”   
“Good” He says and looks at you again “That was better than I even imagined”  
“You’ve thought about fucking me on the kitchen counter, huh?”  
“Yeah… And on your bed. On the sofa, too. The shower. Pretty much everywhere” He says with a smirk “Just wait until I’m at my 100%”


End file.
